<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overslept by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841622">Overslept</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie loves him anyway, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, buck is a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck is a little shit but Eddie loves him anyway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overslept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is super short and super silly but i just wanted to write something nice and funny, okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie jumped in place trying to get his jeans on as quickly as possible. “I told you we shouldn’t have done that. Now we’re going to be late for work!” He barks out at Buck who was halfway putting on a t-shirt. </p>
<p>"Uh...how is this my fault?" He asks, frowning. </p>
<p>"Well who started all the kissing that led to sex that led to falling asleep again, huh?" Eddie asks with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>"You could have told me to stop at any time." Buck tilts his head, looking at Eddie with a smirk.</p>
<p>"I should have but you're so distracting!" He groans and Buck laughs. </p>
<p>"Well, I’m sorry you can't resist my charm." He jokes, earning a glare from Eddie. </p>
<p>"I'm starting to think that maybe asking you out was a bad idea." He rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"Was it though?" He asks getting closer to him, pinning him against the door and kissing him hard.  Eddie puts his hands on Buck's waist, bringing him closer and falling deeper into the kiss for a moment but then he snaps his eyes open and pushes Buck back. </p>
<p>"See what I mean!" He waves his hands at him and Buck throws his head back with a laugh. </p>
<p>Eddie sits on the end of the bed, putting his shoes on, shaking his head and putting his hands out when he sees Buck get close. </p>
<p>“Don’t even think about it, Buckley.” He warnes, making Buck chuckle. </p>
<p>“Believe it or not, Eddie, I do have self control.” He says, rolling his eyes and picking up the duffle bag sitting beside the bed. “Now, hurry up old man. We’re going to be late!” He yells, walking out of the room. Eddie sighs, following him out of the house and into the car. They’ve been together for almost a year and he still fell for Buck’s antics. </p>
<p>When they get to the station, ten minutes late, they get changed and go up to the lounge where everyone else is. </p>
<p>“Good morning, everyone!” Buck calls as he gets to the top of the stairs, loud and cheerful as usual. </p>
<p>“Hey.” Eddie mumbles, walking behind him.</p>
<p>“Good morning.” Bobby says, looking at them from the kitchen. “You’re late.” </p>
<p>“Busy morning?” Chim asks with a playful smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“We...overslept.” Eddie explains and the second of hesitation in his answer makes Hen and Chimney laugh.</p>
<p>“Overslept?” Hen asks amused expression. “Sure, you overslept.” </p>
<p>“So, Buck, was the oversleeping good?” Chimney looks at Eddie and sees him blush when Buck’s face lights up with a grin. </p>
<p>“Yes, it was.” He sits beside them and points at him. “But Eddie here, seems to think it’s my fault that we overslept and  got here late.” Everyone looks at him with amused expressions, even Bobby who is overhearing the conversation while he makes breakfast. </p>
<p>“Does he, now?” Hen asks looking directly at him when she asks. “Last time i checked, oversleeping takes two people that can decide not to oversleep anymore.” She wiggles her eyebrows and Chimney lets out a loud laugh. </p>
<p>“Oh, apparently I am ‘so distracting’ that he can’t say no to oversleeping.” Buck retorts, making air quotes with his hands and Eddie blushes, restraining himself to not hit Buck and his stupid smirk.</p>
<p>“I hate you all.” He says and walks up to Bobby who gives him a sympathetic look. He rolls his eyes at everyone laughing but can’t help the smile that appears on his face. </p>
<p>A year ago he couldn’t have imagined that he’d had the opportunity to be with Buck, let alone talk so openly about their relationship. So all the teasing and jokes were still worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>